Gangsta's Paradise
by MichelleEspino
Summary: I raise the cigarette to my mouth and breath in, tasting and smelling the delicious smoke as it drags me out of reality; I sigh, my life has been like this for the past 4 years, i ve got a lot of problems in my life, Hell, A Gangster is After me and my mom is dying! ... Little did i know a centain Brunette would change my world.
1. Begining

Gangsta's Paradise

-Michelle Espino.

I raise the cigarette to my mouth and breath in, tasting and smelling the delicious smoke as it drags me out of reality; I sigh, my life has been like this for the past 4 years, I am 16 years old right now, you probably wonder why the hell is a 16 year old smoking, well, long story short; it makes me forget about all that stupid things that stress me, school, bills, family, popularity…

I got a very large bill with Jimmy, my drug dealer; he is 18 years old and in a gang, and you probably know what happens when you don't pay a gangster when they want you to. I don't have enough money right now, my mom has been sick and the medicines are expensive as hell, I've got a lot of homework to do and I haven't been paying attention on class, I just can't concentrate with all this problems, the school has called my mom like 3 times and said that one more time and I get suspended, not that I care, but my mom does and I don't want to worry her in the state she's in.

And if you're wondering, my dad died many years ago when I was a little child, but my mom never told me the reason of his death, I've asked her many times but the only response I got was "I'll tell you when you're ready" I never understood what she meant.

I am the high School´s typical bad boy, I'm obnoxious with the teachers, I never pay attention and I got all the girls drooling over me and damn, I'm a heart breaker, girls like bad boys so I act like one to have them wrapped around my finger and use them whenever I need to. Who the hell needs love? That shit doesn't exist; I can hook up with whoever I want to, no strings attached.

I turned off my cigarette and fell asleep in my poor excuse of a bed; I have school tomorrow;

_Great._

I woke up at the sound of my annoying alarm, 6:00 am. Damn, another day of hell, but I'm gonna do it for my mom.

After I took a shower I got dressed with my everyday clothes; ripped jeans, converse and a white tank top and a black leather jacket; I add a little cologne. My image counts too; anyway, I ran downstairs and had a quick breakfast and left for school, my mom was still asleep.

I have a car but I never drive to school because it's not necessary I just walk, my school is 5 minutes away.

I got there a little early so I just talked with my friends Dez, Dallas and Trent, they smoke marihuana too and sometimes we meet up and smoke together.

People started filling the halls we were in as the time for their lesson approached and me and my friends were talking about random stuff and I was leaning against my locker, I occasionally saw hot girls smile or wink at me as they passed by, God, I really need to relieve stress and those sluts are always up for it, I'll think about that later; The bell rang, I rolled my eyes annoyed, after I said goodbye to my mates I headed for English, my first lesson.

I always sit at the very last row, far away from the teacher and I had good reasons, it made me look bad so that adds up to my popularity and second; the teacher wouldn't pay much attention to me so I could do whatever I want.

The class had already started and I couldn't care less about what the teacher was talking about, I just put my ear buds on and listen to music. Then a brunette girl walks through the door, the only reason I noticed her is because she is HOT!

"Mister Dirnt?" The girl asked. "That's me, you must be Allyson Dawson?" Mr. Dirnt guessed. "Yes I am, but just call me Ally". "Alright, take the seat next to Cassidy, please" Mr. Dirnt Instructed while pointing at the seat beside Cassidy, One of my many one night stands. The girl that now I knew her name was Ally sat down, her seat was on the second row; she had long brown hair and creamy skin, maybe I should try to make a move on her later, hopefully she is easy to manipulate.

Many, many, many lessons after I found out she was on 5 more of my classes, and by the looks of if, she was a goodie two shoes. I spent lunch time at the school´s rooftop smoking weed with my 3 friends.

It was 3:00 pm now, time to leave; Dez, Trent and Dallas had already left and most of the students had too. I was sitting alone at the boys bathroom, wondering that the hell am I gonna do with my life, thinking of ways of persuading Jimmy to give me two more months, or what can I do to get more money for my mom´s medicines; after half an hour I grab my stuff and start heading towards the school´s doors when I see Ally at her locker probably organizing it since it´s her first day here.

I walk up to her quietly and she didn't notice me, perfect. Suddenly I slam my arms at each side of her body making a loud noise, trapping her, she nearly dropped her books and screamed, she turned around and saw me, I had a smirk on my face. I got closer and closer to her, I whispered in her ear "need some help gorgeous?" I leant away and watched her expression; she looked shocked, which made me laugh a little. "Who the hell are you?" She snapped at my face and pushed me, trying to get me away from her, but I was way stronger than her and didn't move an inch. It was my turn to be shocked, I Wasn´t expecting that. I immediately regained my cool "Eh Eh, Slow down, princess" I whispered caressing her cheek slowly, she turned her head away. "Stay Away from me" she said, almost yelling. "What if I don't want to? Will you tell on me, Dork?" I said pinning her hands above her head and started kissing her neck. She was struggling to get free but she let out a little moan, I smirked and started sucking on her skin, leaving a hickey at the side of her neck, enjoying the little sounds she made; with her hands still pinned above her head I trailed my kisses lower and lower and when I was getting closer to her chest she kicked me where the sun doesn't shine, my grip on her hands got loose and Ally took that opportunity to push me away then she grabbed her bag, closed her locker quickly and ran away.

I was still rolling on the floor moaning in pain with my eyes shut, then Mr. Dirnt came out of a class room and looked at me, then shook his head and kept on walking, I heard him mutter something about teenagers and our "stupid games".

Asshole.

That's it, I'm gonna figure out that Ally Girl, no girl in her right state of mind would reject Austin Moon.


	2. Phone Calls

Chapter 2

Phone Calls

I'm currently sitting on my bed, sniffing cocaine; Ally can't seem to leave my mind, I Don't blame her though, she's sexy as hell, who knew a tiny thing like her could kick like that, I chuckle. That little vixen.

To be honest I have never met anyone like that, so small, so innocent, so dorky but at the same time hot and interesting; I wanna know her.

Sniffing some more again my mind drifts off to another different subject, Jimmy, what am I supposed to do? Then my phone starts ringing. It's him.

"Hello?" I answer slowly.

"Austin" Jimmy growls, I flinch at his voice; I know exactly what he wants.

"Do you have my money?"

"Jimmy, I'm sorry Bro, please give me 3 more months dude"

"Austin, I've given you many months already! And I need that monet Fucking NOW" Jimmy Shouted at my ear.

"I'm Sorry I promise ill pay you as soon as I can"

Silence…

"Listen up Blondie, I'll give you 3 months only, do you hear me? ONLY 3 months, if you don't pay me, well, let's just say that my gang and I will visit you and your mommy soon, understood?"

"Yes Jimmy, I swear ill pay you"

"I'm gonna be watching you Moon"

And with that he hung up.

What. Am. I. Gonna. Fucking. Do?.

Its 8:00 pm and I've already done all my homework, I'm just gonna take a shower, I'm standing in front of mi mirror and I see it, the hickey, I roll my eyes, that stupid Brat, hes wrong if he thinks im gonna ever have sex with him, if that's what he wants.

After my quick shower I sit down on my bed and grab my phone, I dial Trish's number, Trish is a new friend I made today at lunch, she was nice enough to talk to me.

"Hello"

"Hi Trish, its Ally"

"Oh hey Ally"

"Are you done with your homework yet?"

"Girl, I don't do homework"

I chuckled, oh Trish.

"Never mind Trish… hey, um, do you know who is that blonde boy that always sits at the back of the classroom, brown eyes, leather jacket?"

"Oh Ally Please! Don´t tell me you like Austin Fucking Moon!"

"NO, NO I DO NOT LIKE HIM"

"I was just asking"

"Oh well, his name is Austin Moon, 16 Years Old, One of the Populars"

"Oh" I said.

"But I'd suggest you to not to mess with him though, he only uses girls for sex, he's a heartbreaker and besides there are many dirty rumors out there"

"What kind of rumors?"

"Some people say he's on drugs"

"Trish, not all the rumors are true"

"But you never know, Ally"


	3. You've got to be kidding me

Chapter 3

"Ok Guys, class is over, you can leave now" Mrs. Ryan; our math teacher, told us while erasing the whiteboard.

It was the last class of the day and everybody was gone in a matter of seconds; I was about to walk out when I heard someone calling my name.

"Austin, Ally" our teacher called. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Ally said. I rolled my eyes, she is such a goodie-goodie.

I didn't even reply, just walked to the Mrs. Ryan's desk.

"Ok straight to the point, Ally, you're gonna be Austin´s tutor, his grades are on the floor" our teacher told us calmly.

"WHAT" Ally yelled, I smirked, I'm gonna have a lot of alone time with her.

"You heard me Ally"

"Why can't someone else tutor him? Why me?" She whined.

During this conversation I was just smirking at Ally.

"Even if you are new you are one of my best students and you could use this as an opportunity to get to know each other" Mrs. Ryan told us smiling.

"Yeah Ally, that´s a great idea!" I exclaimed excitedly to annoy her, and it worked, she looked at me like she was about to murder me, I smirked at her, which angered her more.

"And if Austin doesn't fail in the next exam I'm gonna give you 3 extra points Ally"

She sighed; it's incredible how the biggest bitch on earth could be so cute.

"Ok I'll do it" she told our 40 year old teacher.

"Starting today" Mrs. Ryan told us.

"Really!?" Ally Said/Yelled.

"Yes, the sooner the better" She told us smiling.

"Yes, miss we will start working today, see you tomorrow" I told the teacher and took Ally's hand and dragged her out of the class room smiling.

I heard Mrs. Ryan laughing a little.

"What the hell Austin?" Ally yelled at me.

I stopped and looked at her

"What?" I asked her innocently.

"I am NOT working with you"

People were stating to stare at us.

"You heard the teacher now let's go to my house" I smiled at her.

"Not now, I haven't even told my mom!"

"You can call her" "NO" I sighed frustrated and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder and started walking. I noticed girls were giving Ally dirty looks and I heard a guy shout "use protection bro" my grin grew wider and I couldn't help but laugh, nosey people.

"AUSTIN PUT ME DOWN" "nope" she started pounding on my back, it didn't ever hurt and I laughed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT RETARDED BITCH?" I laughed even harder.

The whole way home was like this, but one thing they didn't know is that they were being watched.


	4. Falling for him?

"Mom! I'm Home" I shouted while putting Ally down and closed the door behind me.

My mom came down the stairs "hey Austin, Ooh nice to meet you sweetie, I'm Austin's mom, Marilyn" she told Ally

"Hi, my name is Ally"

"You're so pretty! Are you two dating?" my mom asked us; what in the hell?

"NO" we both shouted at the same time, I looked over at Ally and she was blushing, I bit down a smile.

"Ok, ok don't get defensive love birds" my mom told us jokingly.

"MOM!"

"if you need me I'll be up in my room" she told us smiling, she went to the kitchen and grabbed her pills, like I told you, she's been sick.

"Austin I'm running out of pills, can you buy me some later?" my mom asked me "sure mom" I replied "thanks" and she went up the stairs.

Shit, Shit, Shit, shit

I don't have ANY money, well yes, but that was for Jimmy, nevermind, he can wait, I'm gonna start saving money tomorrow.

Ally was just standing there and I took her hand and led her to the living room, she sat down on the white leather sofa and grabbed her math book from her bag, I did the same.

Two hours later we both got hungry and I ordered a pizza.

While we were studying I couldn't help but keep glancing at Ally, she was just so pretty and hot at the same time, like 4 ours passed since we started and it was 7:30, I asked Ally if she wanted something to drink and she said yes, we went into the kitchen and she was standing behind the bar leaning on her arms, I smirked and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, she jumped a little and tried to walk away but I held her close to me; I turned her around and pushed her against the bar, she gasped and I started kissing her neck, surprisingly she wasn't pushing me off her like the last time, this time she started moaning quietly, this made me smirk; naughty bitch, my hands were going up and down her waist, feeling her perfectly defined curves, I started sucking on her neck and she tangled her hands in my hair, damn I was getting turned on "Austin" she moaned, fuck , I bit he shoulder lightly "Austin, we need to stop" she said quietly, this time I kissed her lips, shutting her up; "mmmm" was the only thing I heard from her.

I sat her on the bar and stepped in between her legs, never leaving her lips, I licked her bottom lip and that's when she pulled away.

"Austin this is going too far, stop" she said and got off the bar she was sitting on she was walking away, probably to grab her stuff and leave but I held her by the waist and pushed her to my chest "didn't you like that baby?" I whispered to her ear "pig" she muttered, I smirked, she walked fast to the living room and took her bag, I was just watching her from the corner of the room, she headed toward the door and I ran to her, turning her around "no goodbye kiss babe?" my voice came out husky, she slapped me, hard, and ran out of the house, I held my cheek with my hand and watched her leave astonished, no one, and I mean, NO ONE, slaps Austin Moon.

Ally Dawson, you're gonna pay.

….

I ran to my house and unlocked the door, my dad was asleep at the living room with the TV on, I turned it off and ran to my bedroom, I couldn't sleep that night, I was thinking about the kiss with Austin, I called Trish and when I told her she freaked out but she got mad because she had told me not to mess with Moon.

Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have stopped the kiss, his lips were so soft and his touch made me melt, and when he bit my neck… oh god that felt amazing.

Oh no, what does this mean? Does he like me? Or does he just want to hook up with me? I'm so confused right now; I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow.

He seems like a good guy

I hope he is a nice guy

Couse I might be falling for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sit alone at my old, messy apartment watching TV with a bottle of beer on my hand, there's nothing better to do.

_Ring Ring Ring…_

My phone goes off, I pick it up and look at the screen, its Josh, the leader of the gang, after I realize who it is I quickly press the green button on my cellphone and hold it to my ear. "Hello?" "Jimmy you better have my money now" a demanding voice comes out of my speaker "I'm sorry Josh; this blond motherfucker hasn't paid me yet" "does he know the consequences?" "Yes, but he told me he would have the money in 3 months" "3 FUCKING MOTHS?" "Josh what do you want me to do then?" "Tell that idiot I want my money FUCKING NOW, how do you expect me to buy drugs without MOTHERFUCKING MONEY!, No drugs, NO MONEY for YOU and for ME" "Ok I'll tell him to pay" "I trust you jimmy, see you later"

And with that he hung up the phone, I gotta tell that pretty boy I need the money right now, if he doesn't pay, both of us are screwed.

Josh is very exigent when it comes to money, I´ve been working with him since I was 13, we make a lot of money in this business, we live from this and we are running out of money to buy some more weed and sell it, which means no food or beer for us.

The rest of the gang sell drugs and guns but they've been having problems, they don't sell that much and Austin owes us a lot of money, so he is our only hope I guess you could say.

Well, he knows what happens when you don't pay a gangster, and hell yes, we will do it if is necessary, we have done it before and this boy will not be an exception, we've never killed anyone who didn't deserve it though.


	6. Im Sorry

Chapter 6

I left for school early today, I don't know why; but nevermind, its 6:10 am and the halls are practically empty there are just a few teachers and 4 students, I was putting books in my locker when I heard my name being called by a male voice, Drake; a cute blond boy I met at geography class, I turned around and smiled at him "Hi Drake" I greeted him with a smile "Hey Ally" he said and hugged me, it lasted like 4 seconds then he pulled away "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?" he asked me taking my hands in his "of course" I replied happily, I have a DATE!

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 6:00 what's your address?" I gave him my address and said goodbye, after he left I looked at the clock, 6:25, people were starting to fill the halls because school starts at 6:30, I closed my locker ready to leave for my first lesson when I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind "miss me sexy?" I heard Austin whisper slowly into my ear, I hate to admit it but it made me melt, a shiver went down my spine and I guess he felt it because of what he told me next "I knew you liked me" I turned around and saw him smirking; he does that a lot. "I think the slap I gave you yesterday didn't shut you up, do I have to give you another one?" I told him coldly, I heard some people say things like "Holy crap, the nerd just snapped at Austin Moon" "turn on the camera this goes straight to YouTube" "Moon vs. Freak" and other things I didn't even bother listening to.

"Well, last night when I was touching you your moans and noises told me a different story" he ginned at me and I blushed, I head some nasty comments like "Oh my God, Austin and the freak had sex" "he touched her? Wow that's gross" "I'm pretty sure he did it because of a dare" "Dawson turned out to be a slut" "Dawson the Slut" but Austin quickly spoke up "People, we didn't have sex" he laughed "like I'll ever have sex with that" he said and pointed at me, the little crowd around us started laughing, tears of embarrassment formed in my eyes and I looked over to Austin who was laughing too, he didn't even felt guilty, that's when I ran out of the school and headed to a little park right beside the school, I sat at one of the stone benches and just watched a little fountain in front of me, I'm gonna miss first period but I didn't care, I couldn't face those people right now, they always pick on me, what did I ever do to them? I just sat there and I checked my phone to see the time, 7:10; second period starts in 10 minutes, I better get going, as I walk into the school building again I see Austin making out with a blonde girl with a rather short skirt, he is practically eating her face against a locker, he noticed me entering the school and looked at me, not leaving the girls mouth; he smirked at me and closed his eyes again and continued kissing his bimbo, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my books from my locker which happened to be in the same hall as _them, _suddenly the bell rang and students started filling the place, I sighed and went to my next class, biology.

…..

After Ally ran out of school the small crowd dissolved and a pretty blonde named Ryder came to me and we started flirting, which turned into a hook up in the bathroom, damn, she was good at it, after we did it we just started kissing on the halls and saw Ally walking in tear stained cheeks; I started to feel bad for her, but I smirked at her and continued kissing Ryder, she walked away but I heard a little "sniff" now I really feel bad for her, the bell rang and Ryder gave me her number and headed to her class I threw the paper away and snorted, that bitch thinks I'm actually gonna call her, my next class is biology, I have that one with Ally.

The whole lesson I kept looking at Ally from the back seat, she looked so sad and depressed and to be honest I wanted to go and hug her right there and comfort her. But I couldn't do that, I have a reputation to keep, and interacting with the school´s freak doesn't help.

During lunch I sat at the rooftop of the school with my friends sniffing cocaine, just a little bit, because people might notice; "guys I've been having problems with Jimmy, I don't have any money to pay, can any of you could help me?" I asked my mates: Dallas, Dez and Trent. "Sorry bud, I don't have any money" "don't have anything either, I just paid my bills with the gang too" "Sorry Austin I just paid too". "It's ok; I guess I have to find a job" "good luck, bro".

At the end of the day I was looking for Ally so we could go to my house and study, I found her at her locker, "hey Ally" she didn't look at me, "Look, even if you don't want to talk to me you have to, you tutor me remember? Come on lets go to my house" I grabbed her hand and started dragging her away, "don't touch me" she said coldly while yanking her hand back "whatever, just walk"

I winked at some chicks that were checking me out and saw Ally roll her eyes, she's jealous; that made me grin.

We walked in awkward silence, next to each other, just looking forward, the next thing I know: we are in my house, my mom was asleep but she knew Ally would come today so she ordered us sushi; she left a little note in which she explained everything.

Ally sat on the sofa just like yesterday, she was ignoring me again.

I sat next to her and didn't say anything for like 5 minutes.

I was getting sick of this; I decided to break the silence. "Ally", she didn't look at me, I cupped her face with one hand and made her look at me "Ally please talk to me, I'm so sorry "I pleaded looking into her eyes, I could tell she was holding back tears, knowing I was the reason made me feel like shit; she avoided my eyes but I still made her look into mines "I'm really sorry Ally, for everything; we started with the left foot and I want to start in a new fresh page with you, I want to get to know you, please forgive me" I told her sincerely, I really want to do it. She hesitated a little but then spoke up; "Austin, do you even have an idea of how much you hurt me? I mean, I'm very insecure about myself and people laugh at me every day, I can't take it; it's too much for me, Austin" she told me finally looking into my eyes; she let a tear fall and I quickly whipped it away and hugged her tight, she tensed up for a second and then melted into my embrace; I smiled, she's so cute. 5 second later I heard a little sob, I hugged her even tighter and comforted her with my words "Shhh Ally, it's alright" I whispered in her ear while petting her, we stayed in this position for at least 10 minutes, she was sitting on my lap, crying into my shoulder and I rubbed her back, she pulled away and looked at me "Thank you Austin, you're so sweet" I told me smiling a little, I whipped the remaining tears on her beautiful face and smiled back at her. "Anytime Alls, my mom bought us sushi, want some?" "Sure" I picked her up and laid her down on the sofa and I went to get the food, we ate and study together, we were having so much fun, I'm glad I apologized to Ally, she's such a nice girl once you get to know her. I can't believe I was thinking on using her for sex, now I know I won't let anyone hurt her, she has gone through a lot of things and after you realize you've hurt someone as innocent as her you feel guilty as hell.

"Austin what tine is it?" she asked me.

"5:00 pm, why?" "Oh my god, Austin I gotta go, I'm so sorry" she said, grabbing her stuff hurriedly "Why?" I asked her a little sad "Drake asked me out today and said he would pick me up at six" she told me and headed toward the door, I followed her, I admit it, I'm a little jealous she would ditch me for that fucking Drake guy. She turned around and kissed my check goodbye "I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she left. I touched the spot he had kissed with my hand and smiled like an idiot, I think I'm starting to like Ally.

I'll think about my feeling later, I have to go to the mall and look for a job, I really need the money.


	7. Drake

Chapter 7

* * *

I finally got a simple job at an ice cream shop at the mall, my boss named Lia told me I could start tomorrow at 5:00, perfect; Ally can tutor me 2 hours then I come here, at least I get to spend some time with her. Its 6:50 and I'm walking randomly at the mall, looking for something to eat, suddenly I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out and looked at the screen, Jimmy…

"H- Hello?" my voice came out nervously

"Austin, I talked with Josh and he told me he needs the money sooner" WHAT?

"WHA-WHY?"

"He just needs it ok? You better have our money in 3 weeks, that's the maximum time well give you, goodbye."

And he hung up, I can't believe this; that stupid job I just got is not enough! I run my right hand through my hair and sigh; I have to think about something soon.

I walk walking toward my car, ready to leave this place when I hear a familiar voice, a female voice… I turn around and see my Ally talking to another blond boy at some restaurant, I clench my fists at the sight; it should be me taking her out on dates.

Suddenly the dude stands up and goes inside the restaurant, they are sitting at the tables outside and I take this chance and approach Ally.

"Hey Alls" she jumped a little and turned around in her seat to look at me "hey Austin" she said smiling a little bit confused "what are you doing here?" "I came here to look for a job, and I found one" "really? Where?" "At the ice-cream shop" she tried not to laugh but failed "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" I complained smiling "Sorry Austy" she apologized lamely, she's so cute. I pretended to be mad at her and crossed my arms "No, I'm mad at you" I pouted and looked away she widened her eyes and stood up quickly at hugged me "No, No, No! Don't be mad I'm so sorry" she finished her sentence laughing, I laughed too and wrapped my arms around her, my face in her neck, we kept hugging for like 4 minutes and then I heard someone clear their throat; Ally turned her head with her arms still around me; I looked at the person too, it is her date, that Dan dude or something "H-hey Drake" she removed her arms as soon as she saw who is was and I glared at him. "This is Austin, Austin this is Drake" my Ally introduced us and I noticed he was glaring back at me, there was another short awkward silence and then drake spoke up "See you later Ally" he said rudely and started walking away, he was angry; I smirked, however, my Ally followed him.

* * *

My date with Drake had been great so far; I had never been in this restaurant before.

We started talking about ourselves when he said he had to go to the bathroom the next thing I know I'm hugging Austin, he smells so good, and he's so cuddly and warm, it made me feel cozy inside, I loved it. But someone interrupted us, I gotta admit I was kind of mad; I turned around and saw it was drake, crap.

I noticed the boys were glaring at each other and decided to break the silence by introducing them, "This is Austin, Austin this is Drake" and another silence fell around us, "See you later Ally" Drake told me coldly, shit, he's mad, I followed him and started explaining everything, leaving Austin behind, "Drake please don't go I'm so sorry, Austin and I are just friend if that's what you're angry about" he turned around to look at me and started talking "Ally, I'm not mad at… what's that? He said looking at my neck "what?" "This… Ally this is a hickey, were the hell did you get this?" he asked/glared at me "umm..." "Was it Austin?" I didn't respond and looked away from him, I don't like lying to people "I knew it" and with that he left. I watched as he left the mall and I let a tear scape my eye, I actually really liked him.

After a moment I felt strong arms around my waist, Austin hugged me from behind "I'm so sorry Alls, it's all my fault" he whispered into my ear softly I could tell he was serious, I smiled and turned around to face him "it's not your fault Austin, he didn't trust me when I told him nothing was going on in between us" "but he saw the hickey I gave you" he told me smirking a little, cute bitch, I laughed at little at my previous thought "well, that's my fault for not being careful" I chuckled and felt relieved when he laughed a little too, I don't want him to feel bad for this. "I'm gonna make it up to you I promise" he told me, I smiled "you don't have to, it's okay" "Ally, this guy made you cry and I promised myself that I'll never let anything hurt you" he told me softly while looking into my eyes, I melted at his words and I felt my cheeks burn "Aww, Austin! Why are you so sweet, huh?" I playfully asked him smiling, he shrugged and titled his head to the side, making him look innocent "I can't help it, I just was born cute" he replied smiling that million dollar smile of his. "by the way, what were you laughing at a moment ago?" he asked me confused, he looks so adorable confused, I laughed again, he actually _is _a cute bitch; "Oh, nothing Austin, Nothing at All".


	8. After the failed date

Sorry for the late update! School keeps me busy during the week!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

I had just gotten out of shower and just sat in the middle of my bed, thinking about what happened today, I had my first date ever and then Austin came out of nowhere, Drake thought there was something going on in between us and left, Austin said he would make it up to me and drove me home, I had to tell him the directions since he's never been at my place. when he was about to leave he told me he'd make it up to me and apologized for what had happened again, he hugged me and kissed my forehead goodbye.

"_I'm so sorry for today Alls, I swear I'm gonna make it up to you" he told me as he leant away from our embrace, I frowned a little but immediately smiled up at him "Austin, I already told you this, you don't have to do anything, it's alright" I told him back softly, he smiled back a little "ok Ally, I'm just so sorry for tonight ok?" "You don't have to be sorry Austin" he just ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead for a good 4 seconds and looked back into my eyes, I don't know why but I felt like I was actually important to someone, like I wasn't the ignored freak anymore, the one nobody even cares about, only Austin's beautiful hazel eyes can do that to me, I feel so comforted, like the happiest girl on earth; even if my first date with a cute guy failed and I'm sure as hell I've never felt like this before._

"_I better get going, my mom is gonna be worried if I don't go home soon, see you tomorrow?" "it's ok Austin, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled sadly at him, he hugged me one last time and started walking to his car, I just stood still in front of my house´s door and watched him leave, he turned around and waved, I waved back, sighed and went inside. _That happened about 2 hours ago and its 9:50, I can't believe Drake thought Austin and I liked each other, I like him, but I'm almost sure he doesn't like me back…why would he? He's alethic and good-looking, he's a popular guy and could have any girl he wants, he just can't like me, it would not be logical!I smile at the thought of me and Austin dating; I mean, he treats me like a princess and he's so sweet to me, even if he was an ass to me two or three days ago, he told me he would never let anyone hurt me again the day we became friends and I wanna believe he means it, because if this is just another stupid cruel joke of him and his friends I'll be heartbroken, mainly because I think I like him…

* * *

After I dropped Ally off I went to the pharmacy to buy the medicines my mom needs, I have to use Jimmy's money, there's no other way; I'm gonna start working tomorrow anyways but I know that little job will not help much.

I didn't even feel sorry for that Drake dude, I only cared that my Ally cried for him and she shouldn't be crying over stupid boys, I'm gonna make it up to her for ruining her date whether she wants it or not, even if she told me it was ok I could tell she was a little sad, I'm glad I ruined it by the way.

I got home after 30 minutes of driving and gave my mommy her medicine and then got into my room; I slime at the idea I just got, I know what will cheer Ally up.

…..


	9. Make it up to You

Chapter 9

I was laying in my bed trying to fall asleep but i just couldn't, I kept thinking about different situations that have been happening lately on my life, it's so annoying, I just wanna fall asleep and forget about all my problems for at least a short time.

I shift into a more comfortable position and try to clear my mind, when I'm about to fall asleep I hear something… a guitar being played, someone is playing guitar, but my dad is asleep so it can't be coming from here; I follow the sound and I hear a voice, I familiar voice, I just can't put a finger on in, I catch a little words since I can't hear clearly, the sound is a little muffed, "You are the moonlight of my life every night" I realize the sound is coming from outside and I open my balcony glass door slowly, I look down to find Austin Moon playing his guitar and singing to me from my back yard, how in the hell did he get in? I can't even describe what I am feeling right now, it's like a million butterflies just exploded in my tummy, I couldn't help the cheesy smile that formed on my face and he ginned at me.

"With every breath that I am worth

Here on Earth

I'm sending all my love to you

So if you dare to second guess

You can rest assured

That all my love's for you"

I didn't even know he could play instruments, let alone sing like that! I'm highly impressed by this.

He kept singing for a minute or two while looking at me and I was lost in his eyes and mesmerized by his beautiful voice…

"My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles till I found you I'm here to honor you, If I lose everything in the fire did I ever make it through? "He finished the song while looking at me and smiling, I did the same, he rested his guitar on the big tall tree next to my balcony and started climbing up, I felt even more butterflies this time, he's such a sweetheart!

He finally stood on his feet and held my hands gently "Told you I'd make it up to you Alls" he smiled and I laughed at his silliness "and I told you it wasn't necessary" "it was for me Alls, you even cried for that and I can't stand that" I was so touched by his words that I couldn't even reply, I just attacked him with a tight hug, he stumbled and laughed a little but hugged me back even tighter.

"I won't let anything hurt you Ally, I know what you've been trough and knowing I was part of it hurts like you have no idea, you're such a nice girl" he whispered in my ear, I let a single tear fall; he pulled away and wiped it with his thumb "don't cry beautiful, its ok, I'm here with you" he told me softly and kissed my forehead. We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity and he started to lean in, I felt butterflies ones again and started to blush but I leant in too, our eyes never parting from each other, just as our lips were about to touch he raised his hand and placed it in my cheek, stopping himself for 2 seconds to look at me for approval, when I didn't respond he crashed his soft pink lips against mine and I kissed him back immediately, he was slowly and gently massaging my lips with his, god, it felt like heaven; I tangled my fingers in his perfect and soft blonde locks and I felt his hand leave my cheek and rest on my waist, I loved that he was gentle and sweet while brushing his lips against mine, I could feel all his love and it was beautiful. He started rubbing my waist slowly with his hands and I placed my hands on his toned chest.

We pulled away and looked at each with loving eyes; he looked so innocent in the moonlight… I just wanted to kiss him forever.

None of us said a word for at least 2 minutes, I guess we were too shocked to even say anything; but we never stopped starring at each other's eyes.

Suddenly his lips slowly turned into a small smile and took my hands is his, I could help but smile back, with my cheeks like tomatoes. "You don't know how badly I wanted to do that" that just made me blush even more "Ally, I know this is kinda rushed… but I think I like you-No fuck that I'm sure I like you!" I was just staring at him smiling like an idiot at his words "I swear I'm not playing with you, I don't care about what other people think, I wanna be with yo-" I cut him off with another sweet passionate kiss and he obviously kissed me back "I think I get it Austin, I like you too" I mumbled into his soft lips.


End file.
